


Guest Lecture

by sfiddy



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Logan teaches, class time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: Logan is asked to guest lecture a war history class.





	Guest Lecture

He hated lectures. Give him the classes on the mats, vehicle maintenance, target practice, or field work any day. Hell, he’d volunteer for grounds keeping. 

But Logan hated giving lectures. 

Especially history. He really hated history. Had too much of it.

And wouldn’t you know it, it’s a packed house and the cameras are rolling.

Logan cracked his neck and prowled to the front of the hall. Glanced up at the rows of raised seats, curious faces. Young. They’re all so young.

“You all know me, so I’ll skip the introduction. If you want to take notes, fine. If you want to record this, fine. If you want to ask questions, tough. Save ‘em till the end. If you interrupt me, class is over. Got it?”

The faces nodded. No one said a word. Smart bunch.

“Alright. Professor Xavier asked me to guest lecture on the history of war. Most of you already know what a fight looks like, and a few of you have been in a battle, so you have a pretty good idea of how important this is.” 

Logan looked around the room as papers shuffled. At the edges, the X-Men stood, still and silent. A few kids nodded. They knew.

Wasn’t it just funny that the guy who’d seen the most action didn’t have a mark on him?

“Every war is different. The reasons, the people, the politics, the why, it’s always new. But some things about war are always the same. Someone always calls it Armageddon. Apocalypse. Every damn war. Different languages, but there’s always someone calling it the war to end all wars. The Great War. Good versus Evil. 

“But we’re still fighting. Still killing. Which brings me to the next point.

“Every war is the Apocalypse. Because people die. Every time, in every war, because for someone, a lot of someones, it is the Great War. Their Armageddon, either because they die, or everything they love dies.”

The room had gone silent. Logan cracked his neck again. It echoed.

“You can’t stop it. You can’t fix it. But we can learn how to change it. Give Death a shorter list.

“So, that’s it for the introduction. Get out your pencils and pay attention, because I have a lot of ground to cover in one hour, and I don’t have slides. If you show up at my room for office hours, you get five minutes per beer, and you bring them.”

.


End file.
